Luminaris Saint Leisched
Summary Luminaris Saint Leisched is a supporting character from Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance. She is an extremely competent elementalist using the holy spirit Murgleis and is the leader of the «Sacred Spirit Knights» from the Holy Kingdom of Lugia during the tournament. Luminaris is highly competitive, but she tries to hide this fact with the excuse of doing her duty. She appears to have a strong sense of duty, yet is compassionate enough to offer mercy to those who get in her way, if they stand down. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Luminaris Saint Leisched Origin: Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Human, Elementalist, Representative of the Holy Kingdom of Lugia, Leader of "Sacred Spirit Knights" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Holy Manipulation, Masterful proficiency with swords, spears and shields, Mastery of martial arts and CQC, Spirit Contract, Energy Manipulation, Spirit Manipulation, Extremely sharp senses and Extrasensory Perception (Much more than the other girls. As among the strongest elementalists of the Kingdom of Lugia, she's able to sense any disturbances in magic and power), Durability Negation with holy attack against darkness and Murgleis, Damage Boost against darkness element, Power Absorption and Fire Manipulation with Murgleis, Healing, Instinctive Reaction (on par with Kamito), Telepathy with Murgleis and minor spirits, Resistance to (cold, darkness, fire, poison, diseases, pain and Mind Manipulation) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Much stronger than Claire Rouge. She overpowered Restia Ashdoll, and is considered on par with Leonora Lancaster Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed/reactions (Scales to characters that can react to and dodge cloud-to-ground lightning), At least Superhuman travel speed with added Divine Power Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Should at least scale to Claire) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class Durability: At least Large Building level (Scales to Leonora. Casually took hits from Claire and Restia) Stamina: Very high, as she's an elite elementalist. Shouldn't be any less than Kamito or Leonora. Even after having taken a beating and bleeding from all over her body, she was still fighting at full power. Range: Extended melee range with weapons, Several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Murgleis (her sword), Lance of Longinus, Sacred Shield, Healing crystals Intelligence: Decently high and very analytical during combat. Smart enough to trick and trap Restia. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Murgleis: Her spirit's elemental waffe, Murgleis, is in the form of a beautiful silver sword. Being of the holy attribute, it has a natural effectiveness on darkness, and Luminaris has mastered the weapon's use. It can fire projectiles of holy and/or fire attribute, and bypass barriers and other defensive abilities. Lance of Longinus: A large holy spear, specifically designed to obliterate darkness spirits. It nearly one-shot Restia Ashdoll. It can also point Luminaris towards them. Sacred Shield: A strong and robust holy shield that completely negates all darkness attacks it blocks, even Restia's Hell Blast. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Holy Users Category:Spirit Contract Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Lance Users Category:Spear Users Category:Shield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Animal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Telepaths Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Tier 8